M'lady Angel & M'lord Sesshomaru Of The Moon & Sun
by SesshomaruWife12
Summary: A tale of two Half Breeds from the Moon & Sun falling in love and when they grow they go through challenges and test of their love only to come to a happy ending. 1st fanfic. Please review. Angel(Me)xSesshy
1. When they Meet & The Newly Born Brother

Poka-Mother

Salanti-Daughter

Mikio-Father

Myo-Are you

Sanki- alright

Myio- Is my

Miniko- still mad

"Angelina View"

It started out as a regular day. I get a beating from my mom about what I am and I run into the garden of Patchos with my guardian Raku. As I was picking up some flowers for the new birth of my baby brother, I hear a voice humming a song that I know to well of.** My Will. **I go to see who is humming, only to find a handsome boy, about my age, with silver hair that went down to his ankle with a purple crescent moon on his forehead. Millions of thoughts raced through my head. The boy looked at me and smiled. I blushed and said "Hi my name is Angelina but Angel for short" The boy smirked and said "Hi Angel my name is Sesshomaru." I blushed even more when he said my name. He noticed my blush and said "Are you the King's Daughter?" I nodded in reply. He then noticed some of the flowers in my hand and asked "Is that for someone special to you?" I looked at the flower in my hand and said "You can have it... I mean it is a special flower to me and well you are kinda special to me" I said the last part in a whisper for Sesshomaru not to hear.

But he heard me and blushed. He said to me in a warm voice "Well thanks and you are kinda special to me" He then noticed the bruise on my arm and asked "Who gave that to you?" I look at my bruise and said "Well me and my Poka get into a lot of fights because I am different so she beats me every time she looks at me" Sesshomaru changed his expression to a sad one and says "Oh well I am sorry. I didn't mean to ask. I was just wondering that is all because a pretty girl like you shouldn't be hurt like that" I blush and say "Well I have to go. I know my guardian will be looking for me and my Mikio will be worried about me as well" He nods and I come up to him and says "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama for spending time with me and I hope I get to see you again" I lean in and kiss him on the cheek and I turn to see Raku waiting for me and he says "Princess Angelina it is time to go." I smile at Raku and then I turn and smile at Sesshomaru and say "How about I meet you here tomorrow and we can spend time together" Sesshomaru nods and blushes. Angelina goes over to Raku and jumps on his back and he begins jumping back to the palace. Sesshomaru stood there touching his cheek while a thousand thoughts came to his mind. But one stood out the most. _Did she call me Sesshomaru-sama and kiss me on the cheek._ His question was answered by my's voice. _Yes I did._ He smiled and walked back to the village.

When I got back to the palace, I found my Mikio pacing back and forth which made me sick. I threw a flower petal in between his face and he looked up to see me with 4 flowers in my hand. He asked me "Salanti myo sanki?" I nodded and asked "Myio Poka Miniko?" He only nodded and I began to feel sad. I walked to my mother's room and was stopped when a pair of arms hugged me from behind. My dad stopped hugging me and I walked in. My mother looked at me with some much hate as I walked in. She said to me in a hateful way "If you value your life, you would stay away from me you wench" I felt hurt by her words and I stood right where I was standing. My father, who was listening in on all of it came in to the room raged and said "Ayamia do not talk to your daughter in that way, She is a Halfling with great power and our son that you hold in your hands is a Halfling as well so stop this now" I looked up to see my so called "mother" threw my baby brother in the air only to be caught by my Mikio and he rushed me and my baby brother into my own room.

Next Chapter: The Picnic & The Kiss On the cheek


	2. The Picnic & The Kiss On the Cheek

Chapter 2: The Picnic & The Kiss On The Cheek

When we were in the room, we started talking about what to call my little brother until I thought up a name. I looked to my father and said "Mikio, why don't we name him Inuyasha since he has doggy ears and long claws like me? I mean it is a nice name and besides that we can transform into our dog form when we are older" He looked at me, then my brother and said "Fine then his name will be Inuyasha, Son of the Lord Sineko and brother to the powerful Angelina" I giggled at that comment. My dad started to hum _Fukai Mori _and I joined in. From the corner of my eye I could see my dad happy until I just blacked out.

I woke the next morning to find little Inuyasha crying and maids rushing in and out of my room. I see my dad enter the room and Tokoji, my maid and soon to be mother came in with a kimono that she brought me from the village on her day out. I smiled at her as my eyes went on to the necklace that was in her hand as well. She walked up to me while my dad was hushing lil Inuyasha to quiet down. Tokoji says "Well I see you got good beauty sleep, my little angel. So how about you go put on this kimono I bought you and this necklace that my moms use to have? Then we can go intro the garden with Raku, Raiku, Inuyasha, your dad and Mineral for a picnic" I rush up to Tokoji and tackle her onto the floor and say "Toko, thank you. I love you, Tokoji or should I say Poka" She blushed at the comment and I grabbed the kimono and necklace out of her hand and rushed to my personal bathroom that was right next to me.

I came back out to find Raku with a basket in his mouth, Raiku with a blanket on his back, Mineral with her diamond chain around her neck, my dad in his hoari with little Inuyasha with a red hoari on and Tokoji with a matching kimono with her hair up in a bun with strands of her hair coming down her face. Tokoji huffed and said "Come here and let me do your hair. Oh and you look beautiful in that kimono." I went over to her and she did my hair up into a ponytail with neon blue strands left to dangle around my face.

Later that Day

As Raku, Raiku, Mineral and I were playing, I heard a familiar voice calling out my name. I turned to see Sesshomaru coming up the hill with a pink Motility in hand. I run and go tackle Sesshomaru into a hug and whisper a thank you in his ear. After a while me and Sesshomaru started playing with my guardians and then talked till night came. Sesshomaru said to me "well I got to go. It was nice meeting your parents and guardians Angel-chan. I will see you soon." He gave me a 2 minute peck on the cheek and rushed off to the village. I sat there, a blush creeping on my face while my guardians, brother, stepmother and father witness me get a kiss other than those kiddy kiss I use to get when I was a baby. All I heard was giggles and Aww's in the backround. I turned and gave them a look. This look goes with the saying _If eyes could kill_. I knew what kind of look I was giving them and I just kept at it until we burst into laughter.


	3. SesshomaruWife12 Authors Note

Author's Note

Lina (SesshomaruWife12)- Hey well sorry I haven't updated yet. My bday is coming up and well every thing is going crazy. Well sorry I didn't put disclaimers in my story so I will have KamiYami do it 4 me.

KamiYami: Hey Lina where is Sess. Oh and She does on this story but not all the char.

Lina: Oh he is outside with Inuyasha teaching Genesis, Geneses, Sari, Little Angel, lil Sesshomaru and Mushine fighting skills.

Kagome walks in

Kags: Hey Lina sango and Miroku are on their merry way over here

Lina: Oh well Miro says he had to go shopping 4 lil Sangi and Lil Miroko.

Kags: Hey well umm Inuyasha says that he wants to use the DG katana.

Lina: Tell him I said no. Last time he used it, I nearly had to tackle him on the ground, fight him and make him go to sleep because he was showing a trick to Raven, wich I might add cause my kid to look up to him more and try and pull that same stunt. So No. Oh and Kags if Sesshomaru says something about this tell him he will be sexually diprived for at least 2 months.

Kags: Well I am going.

She walks out with KamiYami.

I walk out into the front yard

Inuyasha: Oh come on Angel, Raven said that he thought the trick was cool so he wanted to learn how to do it too.

Lina: Bro, I am going to kill you with Toki if you dont stop whinning and besides the DG katana is at Totusai's because Sess and you were testing it out and broke the blade .

Sess: Oh come on Angel, besides Inu had the sword and I had Toki.

Lina:My point is proven so No.

Sess: Fine but that whole sexually deprivedthing hurt me badly

Lina: Oh well that was your own fault. I knew that you were going to act like Inu over there so I told Kags to say that to you

Sess:'pouts & puts up middle finger'

Lina: Oh dont be like that Sesshy. Anyway please review and etc. Cya.Oh and Sess if you do that again you will be dprived of having kids for 2 months.


	4. Chapter 3

Lina: Yeah I know been awhile to update. Well KamiYami will do the disclaimer and shit.

KamiYami: Well Angel-chan does not own all the characters but owns the plot and story.

Lina: Thanks KamiYami and Kags says that Toki and the Double Blade sword you asked Totusai to make is on its way with Myoga.

KamiYami: Oh thanks for the heads up. Now on with the story!!

Lina: I couldn't agree with you more.

Chapter 3: Jealousy and a Accidental Kiss

Well I couldn't have seem more happier in my life. My Poka was going away to Jupiter because of a council meeting with the Kings and Queens that rule the planets, which meant that my Poko had to go as well. Usually I would always be sad because I could only play with Mineral because Raku and Raiku had to go with Poko. Well I got up to find that lil Inuyasha was gone. I had a feeling that since today was Tokoji's day off, she must have taken him to visit Aya, our Kingdom's healer. Aya had a daughter name Ayoshigi who left of in search of her father.(Find out about him later on in the story) Since I was left alone and decided to go against my Poko's rules, I went into the village hoping to find Sesshomaru(Prince Charming) awake and well. I found him by Niro, wondering spokesmen for a star ruled by my aunt Sushi.

When I went up to him, he blushed as he came out of a place we call La land (I love that place). I nodded as if to say hello as Niro (perverted basterd) came up to me and grabbed me by my hands. He pulled me close to his chest and started to say really sweet things. Sesshomaru stood there looking at me. All I could do was look him in the eye and inside our minds we argued. _Sesshy help me.** You seem to be a bit fond of Niro .**When ever he sees me, he thinks of me as his and his only.** Why haven't you given into him yet, this means he wants you as his mate.** I don't want to be his mate, I like someone else._ At this, Sesshomaru looked at me dead in to eye and growled. I could tell he was angry because his beautiful amberish eyes were growing fierce with anger. Man was I in trouble. Niro decided that it was enough for me and let go and turned to look at Sesshy. Niro knew Sass was angry so he said the one phrase that would make him tip the boat. I Love You. Thank kami-san that Sesshy knew he was just pulling strings and pulled me under my breast and held me tight against his chest. Man I thought I was in heaven and man was it good. I melted at his touch and was glad that he wanted to protect me from the perverseness of Niro.

After all of that, it was late and I wanted to get some sleep. Sesshomaru took me to his family's home and gave up his bed for me. He was about to kiss me on the cheek, when I rolled over and kissed him on the lips. I was sleep and didn't know what was going on. But I knew that someone kissed me full smack on the lips, but what I didn't know was the one that I was dreaming about and thinking about every night and day, had kissed me as if my dream was coming true. All I knew that next morning was going to be one crazy/blushing/idiotic mornings you could wake up to.

Well that is it for now.

Next Chapter: One weird Morning


	5. Chap 4:One Wierd Morning

Lina: Hey well today was one odd day so this is why I am writing this chapter.

KamiYami: If you are wondering who I am, I am Lina's also known as Angel-chan or Angelus-san friend and story editor.

Lina: Kami you need to stop popping in!

KamiYami: Well you do want me to tell the disclaimer right?

Lina: iie. I will do it. I do not own some of the characters but I own this plot and story.

KamiYami: Yeah yeah on with the story.

Lina: arigotou

Chapter 4: One Weird Morning

I woke up feeling happy. I didn't know why but hey who says that we should always know why we are sometimes happy in to morning. I got out of the bed and stretched noting that it was not my bed. I walked out of the room to enter a new one filled with a beautiful white and blue carpet on the floor. I noticed there were also furniture and a TV by the south wall

. Two people were sitting on the couch, but I didn't know who it was. All I saw was flowing silver hair and another patch of flowing silver hair but it had streaks of black. I walked up to see that it was Sesshomaru and a woman looking like she was at least 45,600 years of age(Just to let you know Moontans and Suntians age faster then humans and can live up to 999 billon years of age). Sesshomaru must have heard my breathing because he turned around to face me and smiled. The woman turned around as well and smiled.

I looked into Sesshomaru's beautiful amber eyes and then looked at the woman's dark green eyes and asked the only question I could formulate. Hello, my name is Angelina or just Angel for short. She nodded in response and Sesshomaru answered. Angel-chan this is Nukia my Aunt. I haven't told you that I am from the moon. Yes that is interesting...But why do you smell of Suntian and Moontan blood? Well my mother is Suntian and my father a Moontan so that explains why I smell as a hybrid. Ok well that explains why your aunt smells suntian but a bit of moontan blood as well.

He nodded and went to what looked to be the kitchen. Nukia looked at me and I turned to her and smiled. But what she said caught me off guard. So you're Sess's mate? I was blushing like crazy and man did I feel good. I mean I was just thinking of how hot looking Sesshomaru looked and then bam she just asked that question. I shook my head but I guess she didn't believe me and went into the kitchen to see what Sesshy was making.

I went in as well and was shocked at what I saw. A woman about 3500 about to kiss my mate. Wait a minute! Did I just say what I think I said? Oh well screw it. Anyway, this girl who was younger than me by 600 years was about to kiss my Sesshy. I got angry and went over and ripped her out of her grip on Sessh. I was about to beat the shit out of her when I felt a pair of strong and muscular arms wrapped themselves around my waist hoisted me up off of her and held me close to a well muscle toned chest. I whimpered and sighed knowing I was going to melt right there and then.

The woman saw this and pouted and screamed. Why don't you love me Fluffy? Why do you love a skanky whore like her? Sessh was about to scream when I cut him off. Look you little bitch. He does not love you and anyway slut he is mine so leave asshole and besides I know you, Ranyu of the Sanada group. My, what a small world we have. I thought I told you bitch to never show your face around me again or I would beat that pretty my-ass face of yours so that it would leave scars. So Angel, you bitch, that is you? Never thought you would be around Sesshomaru. Besides whom the fuck do you think you are slut! The Sanada family ruled over the Sun before you were born and then your slut grandmother slept with my Ji-sama and took the throne! Oh you bitch, we are related you know! Ranyu you little dipshit get this through your head! Grandfather Nobi fell in love with our grandmother you dumbass!! They had my mother and then she had me!! So fuck you! Sessh stood there listening to the fight with a slight amusement in his eyes. Well you prissy bitch, listen here!! My grandfather Nobi would not have died if it wasn't for you and your grandmother, Izayoi, he would not have died. You idiotic dumbass. Grandfather is still alive!! He left to find the rest of the Sanada group to live in the castle.

She was in shock and turned and left. All I knew was that I just had a fight with my step grand-cousin and that I am standing. I blushed when I realized that I was still flushed against Sesshomaru's chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. I tried to turn around but he held me tighter. I raised my head and we stared at each other until a certain annoying asshole protector of mine had to come and get me. I looked at Sesshomaru dead in the eye and kissed him fully on the lips. He was in shock and I pulled back and walked over to where Frei and Nukia were talking. He looked at me and nodded as we left for the castle. Man, I had one weird morning, now my Poka returned, all hell will break loose.

Well Ja ne everyone!!

Next Chapter: Fight; Showdown between Poka & Salanti


End file.
